As a technology of the steering control device, for example, Patent Literature 1 is given in one technology. In JP 2000-108914 A, the reaction force motor is driven based on a control amount of the steering reaction force based on the steering angle and a control amount calculated by multiplying electric current of the steering motor by a setting gain. Thus, in JP 2000-108914 A, an influence of an external force made on steered wheels is reflected on a steering reaction force.
In the above-described technology, however, the reaction force motor is driven based on the control amount of the steering reaction force based on the steering angle and the control amount calculated by multiplying the electric current of the steering motor by a setting gain. Therefore, in the above-described technology, for example, in a case where the accuracy of the control amount of the steering reaction force based on the steering angle degrades, there is a possibility that the steering reaction force is inappropriate.